Before Rose in Boots
by LooneyWriter
Summary: Every adventurer as a backstory, full of choices, expierences and life lessons that stick with them through and through. Maybe even the early life of their parents and how they're children came to be. This is Rose's backstory, and her prequel.
1. Going Our Separate Ways Together

**Before Rose in Boots: A Prequel to "Rose in Boots"**

**Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, and other related characters, elements, **

**and trademarks © DreamWorks Animation**

**Chapter 1: Going Our Separate Ways Together:**

"_Kitty, I was thinking when we go our separate ways, we could go our separate ways...together."_

Kitty never thought that would happen, with her being part of Humpty's revenge plan against Puss, and basically betraying Puss as Humpty did him. When Kitty first joined in on Humpty's plan, she didn't know there was such a dramatic and suspenseful back story behind it all...she only did it for what she's told Puss once: _"For the score..."_ and for this plan..the score was the golden eggs. Though once she got to know the womanizing swashbuckler she couldn't help but fall for him near the end.

Even though it took a heartbreaking good-bye and a daring breakout in order for her to get even with him after betraying him.

Though now that was all over, she and him were able to do just as Puss said. Go their separate ways, but together. Kitty wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

"Hm, I ever thought we'd be able to do this Puss..." Kitty said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do what, mi amor?" Puss asked.

"Be able to go our separate ways together...like you said that night when we got that baby goose...remember?" Kitty answered.

Puss was still figuring out what she was trying to say until the memory finally hit him, and he smiled as he started reminiscing on that night they celebrated their victory. The first time him and Kitty danced together, romantically..except for that one kick in the gut she gave him after calling him one of his many given nicknames: Mr. Friskie Two-Times. How far the two have come.

Puss smiled at his female counterpart and nodded. "I remember..."

"Hm, I knew it couldn't take you too long to remember..." Kitty softly giggled.

Puss sighed as the two continued to on look the night sky, and as the moon's light reflected off of Kitty's beautiful blue eyes, and Puss' handsome green ones.

"What are we going to do? Just keep running away from the law?" Puss asked, not really sure if it was to himself or Kitty. Probably both, only he knew.

"Cause, I'm not stealing anymore...but there's got to be some way we can earn money without stealing..." Puss mentioned. Kitty was still wondering if he was just talking to himself or her.

Kitty understood though. Rather he was talking to her or not. She wanted to help her lover, and the one who helped her realize there was more too life than the score.

"Well, unless you don't mind a travel. I heard there was a bar in search for a swashbuckling assassin." Kitty mentioned.

Puss looked at her with interest in his eyes, to this little job.

"They're looking for an assassin to hunt nothing in particular. I think they're looking for someone who can hunt down practically anything. Depicting on your customer..." Kitty went on.

"Go on..." Puss urged.

"The bar is called "The Poison Apple" it's in the outskirts of some kingdom: "Far, Far, Away."" Kitty added.

"What's this kingdom called?"

"Oh...maybe I should've re-phrased that. It's in the outskirts of some kingdom of Far, Far Away. Basically, that's the kingdom. Far, Far, Away.." Kitty corrected herself.

_What kind of kingdom would be named that?_

"Well..I guess it couldn't hurt to go and take a look into it..." Puss shrugged as he hopped off the rooftop they were on. Kitty followed.

"Would you like for me to come with you, Ginger?" Kitty asked. Since another one of Puss' nicknames was: "The Ginger Hit Man". Kitty would call him Ginger. It used to be just to joke with him, but now it became her own little nickname for him.

Puss smiled. "If you would like to, mi amor..."

"If you think your up to it.." Puss added with a grin as he began walking to the bridge that exited out of the town or entering. Depending on which way you were going.

Kitty smirked as she caught up with him and said. "If you can handle it, I bet I can too..."

"Hm." Puss took a glimpse at the beautiful girl beside him and smiled at her as he looked back to the road ahead of him.

Until he realized something. He quickly stopped walking and looked back at Kitty. He saw his hat fitting perfectly upon her pretty head.

Kitty giggled softly and winked at her partner.

Puss shook his head and chuckled as he took his hat off of hers and placed it back on his head where it belonged.

The two outlaws made, or more like, sneaked their way out of the town of San Ricardo, and continued their long travel to the far, far, away kingdom of Far, Far, Away.


	2. The Poison Apple

**Chapter 2: The Poison Apple:**

After what seemed like an endless trip, of nothing but walking, hitching rides and getting kicked off of rides, and sparing a horse or two. The cats finally made it to the kingdom. Next at hand was to find the Poison Apple Bar.

After the first few weeks of travel. Kitty hadn't been feeling well, and Puss constantly worrying about her, wasn't helping their progress. Kitty knew what was happening, but she didn't know how she was going to tell Puss. She had to know for sure herself, before she told him, was all she knew to do for the moment.

"I hear the bartender Doris, starts accepting assassins during the night..so we'll have to wait until then." Kitty mentioned.

"Hm..where can we stay?" Puss wondered as he looked around.

After a few more agonizing miles of walking. The cat couple come across a small town, that resembled much of San Ricardo to them, and they found a nice den to reside themselves in. They were able to find the master bedroom, and for once ever since they started their trip. Puss and Kitty were able to sleep on a comfy bed. Not no rough sandy roads, itchy grass, and hard back-breaking ground. A soft and comfy bed.

The two didn't mind their boots still being on their feet. All that mattered was that they were resting. It mattered to Puss to have Kitty laying her head on his chest and in his arms. It mattered to Kitty to be laying on his chest and in the strong loving arms of Puss.

As the two lovers slept peacefully. The villagers and other citizens of Far, Far, Away. Went on with their usual routines. Rather it be shopping or selling or spending time with friends and family.

* * *

Soon the sun set, and the bright full moon rose up into the dark blue sky. If some were close enough you could hear a belt buckle being put on, a sword being sheathed, and a pair of boots being put on.

"You ready for this, Ginger?" His partner asked, as she put her claw-less paw on the door.

"Ready, Kitty. You know where to go?" Puss asked, as he tied his cape around his neck.

Kitty nodded.

With that they, once again we're headed off.

* * *

The dimness of the lamp that hung on the bar's entrance door softly lit the door, as Puss and Kitty came and knocked on the door.

"Whose there?" Asked a low male voice, as he slid a small door that only revealed his eye. Which is the only one he had.

"Uh, we're here for the..." Kitty began until the man behind the door, interrupted her.

"For the wanted assassins? Come on in.." The man said as he opened the door for them.

"Doris is in the back, just follow the door with a line of people, creatures, and mutants." The one-eyed obese man said.

"Gracias...Thanks.." Puss replied.

_Hm, they're the most decent looking assassins by far..._ The man thought to himself, as he went to go and guard the door.

Boy, was that guardsman right. An orange cat and black tuxedo cat surely did look most decent. As the two waited in line. The person/thing in front of them was a indescribable monster looking creature seemed like something a child made up, and the monster just all of a sudden jumped out of the imaginative child's mind. With his beady red eyes, and his shark-like jaw, and disgusting odor and creepy green complexion.

"He looks like something we're supposed to be hunting..." Kitty whispered.

"Tell me about it...a majority of them do look like the beast we're supposed to be hunting in the first place..." Puss agreed in whisper. Hoping the beast themselves didn't hear them.

"Come on, guys! Give me a break!" Another deep male-like voice said inside the room that branched out the line of assassin want-to-be's.

"I thought you said it was a woman named Doris that's interviewing us?" Puss asked.

"It is!" Kitty corrected.

Then before they knew it the line started moving. It was about time.

"Well, it sure doesn't sound like one in there..." Puss added.

"Maybe a substitute?" Kitty guessed in a shrug.

The line moved a little more, there were four people ahead of Puss and Kitty.

"Kitty do you know why you've been feeling so...so, eh...not well?" Puss asked out of curiosity.

Kitty sighed and shook her head. "No, Ginger, but when I find out...I promise I'll tell you..."

"Promise?" Puss lifted an eyebrow.

"As soon as I find out, the moment I see you afterwards I'll tell you. I promise...Gin-Puss..." Kitty leaned into Puss as she kissed him softly and quickly so no one could see the small affection Kitty gave to Puss.

Puss smiled as he looked lovingly into Kitty's eyes.

"NEXT!" hollered the male-like voice again.

Talk about ruining the moment, but then again, it might've been best. _Besides...we'll continue when we get back home_. Puss thought.

Since they were closer to the person who was accepting assassins. Puss and Kitty could hear what they had to say on the want-a-be employer. "Look, buddy. Come back when you got some skill. Sure you got the weapons, but that's something we all got here!"

Kitty leaned her body a bit to the side to see what gender the person signing assassins they wanted up for the job. To her surprise, it was a..WOMAN!  
Puss too had the same reaction as he took a glance of her too.

"Well...that was..uh.." Kitty whispered.

"Eh, unexpected?" Puss guessed in a whisper, scratching the back of his head.

"Most definitely.." Kitty replied.

"NEXT!" Doris hollered.

"Hey! What do we got here?" Doris casked chuckling as she took a first glance at the cat couple.

"A pair of a gatos, looking for a score.." Puss humbly said.

Doris chuckled. "Well, what skills and/or abilities do you cats got?"

"We're professional sword fighters, and we're very quick on our feet, and manipulative.." Puss began.

"And I..I mean and..._We_ can steal you blind...and you'll never notice us.." Kitty said as she held up Doris' money pouch.

"Hey!" Then Doris started laughing.

"Hm...I'll sleep on it...but I want you two to come tomorrow night, and we'll go from there.." Doris informed.

"Alright, that'll be perfect. Gracias, thank you for your time Miss. Doris..." Puss took off his hat and bowed down to her, before him and Kitty took their leave.


	3. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Second Thoughts:**

"Well, at least she said she'll sleep on it.." Puss insisted.

"It's better comments that what she told the others before us..." He added.

"That's true.." Kitty replied in a tone that sounded as if she was running out of breath.

"Kitty...are you sure your alright?" Puss worriedly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. " Kitty assured, but it wasn't very convincing.

"I'm just tired, t-that's all.." Kitty insisted.

Puss shook his head slightly and slowly, so she won't notice, but just let her go. Who else knew more of what's going on with her, than her, herself.

Soon they were able to arrive back to the den, where Kitty plummeted onto the bed, laying her head on the pillow and her right claw less paw laid on her stomach. Puss sighed as he took of his belt and hung it around the bed post and sat up beside Kitty.

He held her hand as she rested her head on his chest, Puss kissed her paw, then her head, her cheek, and finally her lips.

He leaned his head against her own. The two were about to go to sleep until Kitty softly said:

"I love you, Puss..."

"I love you too, Kitty...you'll be better in the morning I hope.." Puss replied, as he scooted down to were he laid more on his back.

Kitty had no idea, why she felt like she was sweating all of a sudden. Her blood felt like it was rising to her throat, but the weirdest thing about it, was that she only felt that way around Puss.

_I really need to figure this out, tomorrow..I may have to miss the meeting tomorrow night...we'll see. Stop sweating! It's just Puss! I've never felt like this before...why is my heart pounding against my chest? Aye caramba, what's going on?_

When the sun rose upon the horizon the next morning. Puss got up, but Kitty was still fast asleep. Puss loved the sight of seeing his love sleep peacefully. Not wanting to disturb her, Puss got up and put on his belt and boots. As he walked out and went to explore around the kingdom.

It felt refreshing to finally walk around a town, a neighborhood, for this matter a kingdom and careless about the Commendante, police, and guards. Finally able to stroll the streets peacefully and check the lively routines of the other citizens. Though he couldn't help but have flashbacks of San Ricardo. When he saw the kids of Far, Far Away play. Instead he saw the children of San Ricardo.

What broke his heart more was when he saw a mother holding her baby boy protectively and safely in her arms. He saw him as a kitten and Imelda.. His heart just gained 500 pounds, and was trying to keep from falling into his stomach.

Kitty was pacing back in forth, back in forth. When she noticed Puss gone when she woke up, she took that time to try an figure out what was going on with her. She knew it, but wasn't so sure, but now that she knows...how is she going to get it through Puss. How is she' going to tell him? Millions, and all different sorts of reactions he could develop...but for now she'll just have to wait and think.

Puss arrived back home, and in about 15 minutes him and Kitty would have to leave to see Doris, but Kitty had to tell him she may not be able to go..

"And what makes you think that, mi amor?" Puss asked.

"W-Well..I finally realized why I have been feeling so bad lately.." Kitty began.

"Oh, then what is it?" Puss asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

Kitty looked into his green eyes, and sighed as she finally told him. "I'm pregnant..."

Puss' heart skipped a beat as it finally hit him he was going to be a father to a boy or girl, or to possibly both or too two boys and two girls..the combinations were literally endless..

"K-Kitty, a-are you serious? I might be a Papi?" Puss asked, to be sure he wasn't dreaming or she wasn't kidding.

"There's no 'might be' your going to be.." Kitty corrected him.

"I-I hope this doesn't put a damper on your so called reputation, Ginger.." Kitty added.

"Oh, no..Kitty...it would never..I'll admit I am shocked, and unprepared but that doesn't mean it'll harm my reputation in anyway.." Puss reassured.

"A-are you sure?" Kitty asked.

"Positiva..." He replied.

"So, that's why you should go...I'll stay here.." Kitty remarked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? For security?" Puss asked.

"I'll be alright..you just go, before we lose what we came all this way for.." Kitty insisted.

"Alright..I love you, Kitty..." Puss said over his shoulder as he was about to twist the doorknob.

"I love you, too Ginger...Good luck.." Kitty replied, as she heard the sound of the door open and close shut.


	4. The Trial

**Chapter 4: The Trial:**

"Alright, since you seem to be the only one to gain my interest, you'll be the only one doing this trial..Show me what all you can do...Good luck." Doris explained.

Puss took tight hold of his sword and waited for his next target. Wherever or whatever it is. He looked over his shoulder, and straight ahead, and to his sides, and over his shoulder again. Was anything supposed to happen?

_Thump!_ _Thump!_ Puss darted toward the direction of the footsteps, to be confronted with a hideous green troll. With razor sharp teeth and knives for claws. Growling in fury, and probably hunger.

"This Doris, must take her assassins seriously..." Puss mumbled to himself eying the creature that just stared back at him with his blood shot eyes, which no matter how dark they didn't go through Puss' soft bright green eyes.

"Alright, Senor Ugly...let's get this over with.." Puss taunted as he braced himself for the first attack.

The troll growled and snarled like a hungry lion. Puss just lowered his hat to hide his face to were you only saw his smirking grin, as he taunted the troll by waving his fingers to come forward.

Charging in a rage toward the tabby, the troll was within five inches of Puss until he decided to dodge the troll's swiping knives for claws and stabbed it in the back. As the troll began howling in pain.

With anger and pain burning into the troll's features. He swiped his claws at Puss again only to have his claws and even hand clearly cut off, by Puss' blade. Puss was trying to tire him out, by running paces around him, trying to find a weak spot even. Though it was no use, the troll seemed like he was up for a battle to last all night long.

Puss knew he didn't have time to fight with a troll all night, he had more important things to do and think about. Though before any of those could come to play, he has to get rid of this troll.

"Look, I don't have time to be played with! So let's get this over with!" Puss declared as he slipped behind some of the bushes that surrounded the two fighters. They were in a forest behind the Poison Apple, that had a little fort around it, in order to keep the troll inside.

Growling and searching for Puss, the troll tore through leaves and their brittle branches in search of the tabby. Who was sneaking behind him. Puss pounced onto the troll's back and hung on like a cowboy on a bull, and as he clung on the skin of the troll. Puss used his other paw to stab the troll in the back again, but this time more stronger and deeper as it plunged into the troll's heart.

Puss hopped off the troll as it tumbled and fell to it's death. There was a dead silence, until you could hear the sound of a pair of hands colliding into one another with a clap. Doris came out from behind a bush.

"Congrats, Puss...you got the job..check in every night, just in case a call comes in, unless you got one certain night you got the patience to wait all night for an order." Doris informed.

"Gracias, Doris. On certain nights, si. I may, but not any night soon..for something...big has come up..and I got to be there.." Puss mentioned.

"Which is alright, just check with me nightly to see if anyone's requested your help..Starting next Monday, for it'll take time to let the word out a new assassin is in the kingdom." Doris added.

"In speaking of that, this isn't against any law is it?" Puss asked. He came here to start all over, how could he start over without already getting into something illegal?

"Puss...kings, soldiers, messengers from palaces, come to assassins like you when they want something done right. So no it's not..if it was we'd already all be in the slammer for volunteering in it.." Doris assured him.

Puss sighed. "Well, adios. Doris! See you Monday.." Puss began walking out the somewhat arena. When Puss was a few miles away from the Poison Apple and it's hidden arena. He now only had on thought on his mind. Kitty...and the upcoming gatitos..(kittens)

* * *

He smiled as he closed the door, and swept his way into the master bedroom where Kitty laid asleep. As Puss laid down beside her, slipping off his hat, and boots. Thoughts ran through his mind of what their children would be like. Will they have a little adventurous, but a show off son? The typical daddy's girl for a daughter? Again, the multi possibilities were endless..

Kitty had no idea about Puss' presence she was deep asleep until she felt the warmth of his arms around her. Engulfing her into a sweet, warm, loving embrace. Kitty gasped a little when she first felt his arms, but soon began purring softly as she leaned into his embrace.

"How did it go, Ginger?" She asked softly.

"It went great, she said to check in nightly to see if anyone has requested my assistance..I start Monday..So I got a few days to spend some time with you before, mi amor..I'll try and be around as much as I can.." Puss answered.

Kitty nodded and sighed. "Puss, don't stress yourself to much. And besides..I know you, I know you hate Mondays and I know you'll do all you can, but por favor don't make it harder than it needs to be..."

"I know...but I can't help it..." Puss kissed her and then her neck softly.

"After all it's you..Kitty and..." Puss moved his paw over her stomach gesturing to the kitten(s).

Kitty sighed. She wouldn't blame him for acting that way, besides, she knew it was only gonna get worse when they have their young boy or girl.

Kitty softly yawned as she set her head back down onto the pillow, but laid her body on Puss instead of the bed and slowly went to sleep.

Puss smiled as he felt her body lean onto his. "¡Buenas noches, mi amor.." He softly whispered to her as he too went to sleep. Dreaming of his new life, and what it's gonna be like...now that he's with Kitty...and he's started over.


End file.
